It's never enough
by ZeroKaze
Summary: What if Kaguya killed Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi? What if Hinata was with Team 7 when Mugen Tsukuyomi was activated? What if... Kaguya was horny...? Rated M for FIRST CRUDE LEMON. Now twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I usually like to write something that's funny, in side of parody and (if I can) a bit...lemony._

 _This story, however, is going to be a bit... different. I'll try add some humor, there's DEFINITELY going to be lemons, but tone is slightly more serious and dark... in the beginning anyway. You'll see soon..._

 _*EDIT*: Added more females, who I overlooked..._

 _*EDIT2*: To clarify, Hinata was with Team 7, when they were protected by Sasuke's Susanoo. She's still part of Team Kurenai._

 _Without further ado, here's-_

* * *

 **IT'S NEVER ENOUGH**

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Desperate screams echoed around the strange dimension that was created by Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess and Demon.

The source of these screams filled with anguish were two young kunoichi, Hyūga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, who couldn't hold their tears.

The reason for the tears were the bodies of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi lying on the ground. Despite fighting valiantly, in the end they were no match of power of Rinne Sharingan.

"Silly children... Did you truly believed you could defeat me?" Kaguya scolded in motherly tone the bodies under her. "You fought bravely, I give you that... But alas, it was in vain."

Something snapped inside Hinata and Sakura.

"You..." Hinata started.

"YOU..." Sakura continued.

" **YOU PALE BITCH! GIVE NARUTO-KUN/SASUKE-KUN BACK!** " the two yelled at same time while running towards Kaguya, one activating her Byakugan and Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists while other activating her Strength of Hundred Seal and concentrating her chakra in her fist.

"JŪHO: SŌSHIKEN!"

"ŌKASHŌ!"

 **BOOM!**

A huge cloud of dust rised .

When cloud dispersed, Hinata and Sakura were hold by their throats by Kaguya, who had amused look on her face.

"Silly children... Those two had power bestowed by my son, and they still couldn't defeat me. What made you believe you had any higher chance?" the Rabbit Goddess scolded the two distraughed kunoichi, who still had tears in their eyes.

"You... Bitch..." Sakura growled.

"Give... them... back..." Hinata struggled to say, with slight tone of begging.

"You really loved those two, didn't you?" Kaguya asked motherly. "Those tears really don't suit you, my dears... Do not worry, soon all your pain will be gone... Very soon..." she smiled.

"Wha- what are you-"

Blinding light came from Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan.

While in theory the light of Mugen Tsukuyomi is inescapable, since it took time to reflect from Moon, Sasuke had time to guard Team 7 and Hinata under his Susanoo.

Hinata and Sakura were right in front of Rinne Sharingan.

The result was inevitable, and soon Hinata's lavender eyes and Sakura's emerald eyes turned completely light purple with black pupils and rings.

They stopped struggling and Kaguya put them down.

"Alright my dears, time to return my nursery and add you to-" she started but stopped.

She sensed Hamura's chakra from the blue-haired girl, and as for pink-haired girl, she sensed great potential. But that's not all.

When she saw those two with Rinnegan as eyes, looking at her so obediently with their mouths slightly open, waiting her command, made the Rabbit Goddess, pun both intended and not inteded, _horny_.

She was sealed for god-knows-how-long. The last time was with the father of her sons.

However, she also wanted to try something... _New_.

The Rabbit Goddess made her decision.

"What is your names, my dears?" Kaguya asked in motherly tone.

"...Hyūga...Hinata..." came Hinata's emotionless answer.

"...Haruno...Sakura..." was Sakura's equally toneless reply.

"Sunflower and Cherry Blossom, huh... Lovely names. Now..." Kaguya's voice turned to sultry. "You look so uncomfortable with those clothes... Let me help..."

With her power, Kaguya summoned acid to melt clothes, but without hurting two mind controlled kunoichi.

Hinata, she noted, had perfect round breasts and wide hips, as for Sakura, while having smaller breasts, she possessed perfect round ass and long legs.

"Oh, you two look so lovely..." Kaguya muttered, while she felt her flesh getting more and more wet. "Now... Come here..." She commanded two kunoichi in trance, who obeyed their Rabbit Goddess.

"Now... Undress me..." Kaguya gave the command and two puppets obeyed her.

After the undressing, the most perfect body was revealed to Hinata and Sakura, who couldn't help but shiver after seeing the body of goddess, with perfect breasts, wide hips, long legs and perfect ass.

"Let's start with you, the beautiful descendant of my Hamura..." Kaguya whispered seductively and claimed the lips of Hinata.

It was strange feeling for Kaguya, kissing the same sex as her, but soon it started to feel good... Her soft, plump lips... Even Hinata, while still completely under Kaguya's control, started to use her tongue and for moment nothing mattered...

Eventually, Kaguya took her lips off and turned her attention to Sakura. "Now you, my cherry blossom..." Kaguya whispered and claimed Sakura's lips as well.

Her lips were slightly different to Hinata's... A bit rougher... But the bliss was the same...

After kissing Sakura, Kaguya took a look of two kunoichi, who were drooling on their mouths after intenese kissing section... And that weren't the only place that was wet...

Rabbit Goddess licked her lips. "We shall have so much fun... But first, some changes in the plan..." Kaguya put her hands on heads of Hinata and Sakura and soon... Disappeared.

* * *

Back on Earth...

* * *

Kaguya, Hinata and Sakura reappeared on the battlefield of Fourth Shinobi World War, where things were same as before they left: countless people wrapped inside cocoons produced by Shinju and under the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"Magnificent, is it not?" Kaguya asked her two new servants, who didn't reply. "Ah, yes... When I give you command, or ask you a question, you will reply, 'Yes, Kaguya-sama'. Do you understand?"

"...Yes...Kaguya-sama..." came the emotionless answer from both kunoichi.

"Excellent, excellent... Now, my original plan was to convert all the imperfect humans to my perfect Zetsu-children. This would take normally some time, however, and I'm afraid I don't have patience for that... Thus, I shall convert them myself right now!" Kaguya exclaimed and made hand seal. "Also, to short the convertion time, I will convert males only... Females, on the other hand, shall be all, adult and children, given more appropriate ages for their purposes... But enough of that! HAAA!"

Kaguya's nine Tomoe on her Rinne Sharingan started to spin and soon, approximately half of cocoons around the world started to shine with whitish green light and other half shined with pinkish light...

* * *

Timeskip to completion of convertion...

* * *

Kaguya, tired after massive task, panted mildly. "Now... It's done... Help me a little, dearies..."

"Yes...Kaguya-sama..." came the emotionless chorus from Hinata and Sakura. They helped Kaguya to sit down on the ground.

"Now, before I help my children to get down, I think we deserve a little break... Don't you think so?" Kaguya asked Hinata and Sakura.

"Yes...Kaguya-sama..."

"Good... Put your breasts in front of me."

The did as she commanded, and now she had good view on four breasts, two small and two big.

"Let's start with you, Sakura..." Kaguya put her mouth on Sakura's left nipple and and started to lick and suck it.

The taste was truly something Kaguya had never experienced... And it was intoxicating...! She could lick these cute small breasts forever...

While there were no bigger reaction than increasing of drooling on her face, Sakura started twitch.

"Kaguya-sama..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm...gonna cum...soon..."

Kaguya took her mouth of Sakura's nipple. "I afraid you are not allowed to cum yet, my dear...You understand?"

"Yes...Kaguya-sama..."

"There's a good child... Now Hinata, let's continue with you..." Kagya whispered and claimed Hinata's breasts.

They were so big... Almost as big as hers...! They were perfect for later... experimenting.

Like with Sakura, Hinata started to twitch as well.

"Kaguya-sama..."

Kaguya took her mouth off. "Cumming, my dear?"

"Yes..."

"Not yet, my sunflower... Time for that will come... I promise."

Kaguya rose up. "Now, let's help my children down." She made another hand seal.

Cocoons started to descend to ground while at same time unwrapping their contents. When they were low enough, people strated to jump down.

Half of people were women, kunoichi from around all Five Shinobi Nations, who were completely naked. Also their eyes were all Rinnegan and while out of cocoons, they were still connected to Shinju by tubes in their neck.

Half part were Zetsus, converted from male shinobi of Five Shinobi Nations, with some... changes. Firstly, unlike the first Zetsus, that were converted along time and looked the same, these Zetsus, while having pale white skins with spikes and lines, green hair and yellow eyes, had all different looks. Kaguya could see one Zetsu having pineapple shaped hair, one Zetsu being fa- _tubby_ , one Zetsu with more muscular body and slightly more grey than others and so on.

All Zetsus, however, share one thing.

That lovely piece of meat between their legs...

 _Wait for moment, Kaguya..._

"My children!" Kaguya yelled with enchanted voice that could be heard around the world. "The time for Eternal Peace has arrived! And I, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, shall be the protector of this Peace! No one shall break it!"

"YES...PRINCESS KAGUYA!" came thunderous reply from Zetsus and controlled females.

"Now, my children..." Kaguya smiled. "Let us celebrate this Peace by having INFINITE ORGY! Zetsus, impregnate all Women you can! Women, accept the seeds of your 'loved ones' with passion! And after you had given births to more Zetsus... Start all over again! The Shinju shall empower you!"

"YES...PRINCESS KAGUYA!" came another thunderous reply.

Kaguya smiled and said one word.

"Begin."

* * *

Around the battlefield..

* * *

Very soon sounds of moaning and slapping of wet flesh filled the battlefield.

Tsunade and Terumī Mei were surrounded by twelve Zetsus, six of them filling the wet holes, four of them getting handjobs and two of them titfucking the two hot Milfkages, who already had several cums of Zetsus(and cummed themselves).

"Fuck...! Dan...Jiraiya...Raikage! Fill me...with your cum...!"

"Yes...! Chōjūrō...! Young Kazekage...! Uchiha Sasuke...Uzumaki Naruto...! Your young...Cocks...GOD!"

But it wasn't enough.

Shizune was getting hot anal sex from one Zetsu while next to her Samui, who was released from Benihisago and put under Mugen Tsukuyomi and connected to Shinju, was giving titjob to one very lucky Zetsu.

"Aaaah...! So big...!"

" _Bee-sensei's huge cock... So cool...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

Tenten and Temari were fucked by one Zetsu each, while sucking the dick of third Zetsu.

" _Ah...! Nej...!Lee..._!"

" _Shikamaru...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Karin was having hot foursome with two Zetsus, their pussy filled with cum.

"Ah...! Sai-kun...!"

"Fuck...! Sasuke...!"

But it wasn't enough.

Inuzuka Tsume and her daughter Hana were fucked doggy style by their Zetsu-turned-humanoid-ninken.

"Darling...! You never left...!"

"Aaaahh...! Fuuuck...!"

But it wasn't enough.

Uzuki Yūgao was doing 69 with one Zetsu, her pussy dripping pussy juice.

"Our favorite... Postion...! Hayate...!"

Karui and Kurotsuchi were surrounded by ring of Zetsus and received huge load of cum on their faces.

"Bee-sensei...! Chōji...!"

"Deidara-nii...!"

But it wasn't enough.

Matsuri and Yukata shared the cock of one Zetsu while fingering their wet cunts.

" _Gaara-sama...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In certain cave...

* * *

Mitarashi Anko was blowing her fifth cock, while her pussy was penetrated third time and it was fourth time her ass was filled with cum.

She stopped fellatio for moment to announce to line of Zetsus : "Next... In my ass..." until Zetsu that she was blowing forced his cock back in her mouth, which Anko didn't resist.

She soon felt fifth cock penetrating her ass...

" _So many...Orochimaru-sensei...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Konoha...

* * *

Sarutobi-Yūhi Kurenai, while still pregnant, was fucked from behind by Zetsu.

"Ah...! Asuma...! Welcome back...!"

But it wasn't enough.

Ichiraku Ayame was sucking ramen broth covered cocks of Zetsus, while one Zetsu was licking her wet pussy.

" _Iruka-kun and Naruto-kun's cocks... So tasty...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

Moegi and Hyūga Hanabi, both with body of over 18-year-old now, were fucked from behind by Zetsus, them grabbing their hairs at same time.

"Naruto-niichan...! So wild...!"

"So intense...! Konohamaru...!"

But it wasn't enough.

Close to them was Hyūga Natsu, member of side branch in Hyūga Clan, who was riding one Zetsu's cock.

"I'm getting fucked... by Hiashi-sama...! So close to... Hanabi-sama...!"

But it wasn't enough.

In the Academy, Suzume and Tsubaki were giving assjob to one Zetsu, their round buttocks rubbing its cock.

"Iruka-sensei...!"

"Iruka...!"

But it wasn't enough.

Shiho was riding one Zetsu without her classes and her hair even wilder than normally.

"Yes...! Shikamaru-san...!"

But it wasn't enough.

Allied Mothers Force, amongst them Haruno Mebuki, Nara Yoshino, Yamanaka Inoko and Akimichi Chōko, were all gangbanged by group of Zetsu that for some reason called themselves "Allied Zetsu Force". Cocks were blowed and stroked, breasts were licked, pussies and asses were penetrated, ravaged and filled with cum.

"Kizashi...!"

"Shikaku...!"

"Inoichi...!"

"Chōza...!"

But it wasn't enough.

Utatane Koharu, her body back in her youth now, were stroking and slurping cocks of six Zetsu.

" _Hiruzen...! Homura...! Sensei...! Danzō...! Kagami...! Torifu...! Just...like in the... good old times...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

Isaribi, who has learned how to control her Kaima transformation, was sucking cock of one Zetsu while under water.

" _Underwater blowjob... The best..._!"

But it wasn't enough.

Kurama Yakumo was riding one Zetsu, while other released its seed over her face.

"Cum...on my face... So hot...!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the abandoned city of Sora-ku...

* * *

Tamaki and Nekobaa, latter having much younger body, were pounded from behind by their Zetsu-turned-humanoid-ninneko.

" **Aaaaaaah...! So good...!** "

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Land of Waves...

* * *

Tsunami was having threesome with two Zetsu, one pounding her puss, while other ramming her ass.

"Kaiza...! Kakashi-sensei...!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Suna...

* * *

Sari was doing 69 with one Zetsu.

" _Gaara-sama...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

Sen and Yome, latter having older body now, were rubbing their pussies against long shaft of one Zetsu.

" **Shira... So big...!** "

But it wasn't enough.

Sana was licking Saya's wet pussy while fucked behind by two Zetsus, and Saya was slurping one Zetsu's cock while stroking penises of two Zetsu.

" _I'm... licking... Onē-sama's pussy...! While my...pussy and ass are filled...with cocks...!_ "

" _Sana...licking my...pussy... Surrouned by... Cocks...!"_

" ** _THIS IS...!THE BEST...!_** "

But it wasn't enough.

Ameno was giving titfuck to one Zetsu, while other Zetsu fucked her from behind.

"Kōji...! Shishio...!I will...heal your...cocks...with... my breasts and pussy...!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Land of Rice...

* * *

Sasame of Fūma Clan with her fellow member Kotohime were gangbanged by group of Zetsu.

"Naruto...! So many...!"

"Fuck...! Toad Sage...!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Hoshigakure...

* * *

Hokuto was fucked very hard to pussy and ass by two Zetsu.

"I can see... the stars...!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the meeting place between daimyōs of Lands of Birds and Vegetables...

* * *

Toki, daimyō of Land of Birds, was kissing Haruna, daimyō of Land of Vegetables, while their pussies and asses were filled by cocks of four Zetsu.

" _Kissing fellow female daimyō while fucked by Chisama and Naruto...!_ "

" _Kissing fellow female daimyō while fucked by Kikunojō and Yurinojō...!_ "

" ** _So hot...!_** "

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Land of Spring...

* * *

Kazahana Koyuki, daimyō of Land of Spring, was getting anal by one Zetsu, while other was licking her pussy.

"Naruto...!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Land of Demons...

* * *

Shion, high priestess of Land of Demons, was gangbanged by group of Zetsu, their cum covering her body.

" _With so...many Naruto...! I'll be pregnant... in no time...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the small village in Land of Fire...

* * *

Amaru, doctor of small village, was slurping the cock of one Zetsu, while stroking cocks of two other Zetsu

" _Naruto...! So tasty...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Nadeshiko village...

* * *

Around the village, proud female warriors of Nadeshiko were turned into horny bitches.

Horniest of them was Shizuka, leader of village, who was currently riding on one Zetsu, her ass penetrated by other Zetsu and around her was ring of Zetsus, whose cocks she was stroking and blowing.

" _Sagiri...! Naruto with his... Shadow Clones...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

Tokiwa, Shizuka's attendant, was penetrated by two Zetsu in her pussy and ass.

" _Naruto-sama...! Jiraiya-sama..!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the unknown location...

* * *

Guren of Shōton was getting anal from one Zetsu.

"Yūkimaru...! You're grown... So much..!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In other unknown location...

Hotaru of Tsuchigumo Clan, with her huge breasts on one Zetsu's mouth and its cock deep inside her pussy, had already five orgasms.

"One...more... One...more time...! Utakata-sensei...!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In third unknown location...

* * *

Hanare of Jōmae Village kissing one Zetsu, while its cock was thrusting her wet pussy,

" _Kakashi...!_ "

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

In the Hachō village...

* * *

Shiseru's pussy was penetrated by fat cock of one Zetsu.

"Dokku's...! Fat cock...!"

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

Back with the Kaguya, Hinata and Sakura...

* * *

Kaguya was thrilled.

She could feel through Shinju the countless orgasms of mind controlled women around the world.

But it would never be enough... As long as Shinju powered up the kunoichi and Zetsu, they all will continue the Infinite Orgy...

Now... Time for her two concubines...

"Hinata. Sakura." Rabbit Goddess called the two.

"Yes...Kaguya-sama..?"

"I believe it's time to join the others... My little concubines..." Kaguya whispered sultry and made hand seal.

Soon, between the legs of Rabbit Goddess, something started to grow.

First came out the fist sized ball sacks.

Then a long, thick saft started to grow...

And next to it grew-

 _ANOTHER_ long, thick saft.

Hinata and Sakura stared the two penises between their Kaguya-sama' legs.

"It would have been unfair to just have ONE penis for two of you, now wouldn't?" Kaguya smiled with mirth.

"Yes... Kaguya-sama..."

"Now... Let's start, shall we? Hinata, you shall take the right one from my side, while Sakura takes the left one."

Hinata and Sakura obeyed and lay down to their knees, close to their assignes penises, with Hinata's having tattoo of white sun and Sakura's having tattoo of dark crescent moon.

"You may begin..."

That was all they need to hear.

Hinata surrounded the right shaft with her breasts and started sucking it, while Sakura swallowed immediately the entire length of the left shaft.

Kaguya was almost overwhelmed by the feelings of her two concubines' mouths surrounding her cocks.

"Ahh... So this is what men feels..." Kaguya breathed out.

During the blowjobs, Hinata and Sakura started to feel something... familiar from their respective shafts.

To Hinata it brought back memories of boy with golden hair and sapphire eyes...

To Sakura it brought back memories of boy with onyx hair and crimson eyes...

Kaguya felt that her concubines started to realize what she did...

She also felt the approching climax...

"I'm cumming... You two..."

They couldn't answer due their mouth full of thick shaft, but they could nod, which they did.

"Now...! AAAAAHHHHHhhhhh...!"

The mouths of Hinata and Sakura were filled with seeds of their Kaguya-sama's cocks, which brought more memories of their respective boys...

"Swallow everything...! Now those are the good girls... Ahh..." Kaguya commanded Hinata and Sakura, while almost seeing stars.

The two obeyed their Kaguya-sama and started swallow the pearly white, thick seed hungrily.

" _So that was orgasm through penis... No wonder men enjoy it so much..._ "

After swallowing everything, Hinata and Sakura remainded on their knees to wait another order from their Kaguya-sama.

"Now... You two felt something familiar from my penises, didn't you?"

"Yes... Kaguya-sama.."

"What they reminded of you?" Kaguya asked faking curiosity, for she already knew the answer.

"Naruto...kun..." Hinata answered.

"Sasuke...kun..." Sakura answered.

"That is correct... These two penises were created in mind of your crushes, so that you could still ..."

"Kaguya-sama...?"

"That is correct... Through me, you can still feel the pleasure of losing virginty to your crushes... I'm very kind, aren't I?"

"Yes..Kaguya-sama... You are very kind..."

"But remember this: while these two penises are very close to your crushes, I'm still the one who shall claim your virginites. Understand?"

"Yes...Kaguya-sama..."

"Who is the one who will take your virginity?"

"Naruto...kun's..penis..." Hinata started.

"...Sasuke...kun's...penis..." Sakura continued.

"...But most importantly...through You...Kaguya-sama..." They both finished.

"Correct... Now, I shall let you feel it... That overwhelming feeling..."

"Yes...Kaguya-sama..."

"Lay down, so that you're facing each other..."

Hinata lyed down on her right side, while Sakura lyed down on left side, the two facing each other.

"Open your legs..."

They opened their legs, revealing their moist fleshes, desperate to be filled with long, thick shafts...

"Now..." Kaguya smiled wickedly. "Your reward."

Kaguya thrusted her two cocks deep inside the pussies of Hinata and Sakura.

Kaguya was in Heaven.

The feeling of her shaft surrounded by tight, virgin pussy... And double it...

At the same time Hinata and Sakura were experiencing their first penetration.

At first there was pain that made them see stars, but soon another feeling overcame the pain.

Pleasure.

Overwhelming Pleasure.

Overwhelming Pleasure of thick, long penis inside them.

Overwhelming Pleasure of thick, long penis of their respective crushes- no, loved ones inside them.

Overwhelming Pleasure of thick, long penis of their respective loved ones AND their Kaguya-sama inside them.

"Do you want more...?" Kaguya whispered seductively.

They wanted more.

"Do you want me to fuck your virgin pussies...?"

She took them out a bit.

"Yes... Kaguya-sama..."

"Do you want me to fuck them into shapes of my penises?"

"Yes... Kaguya-sama..."

"Than beg it."

"Please... Fuck us... Kaguya-sama..."

"Harder."

"Please...Fuck us... With penises of Naruto/Sasuke-kun... Kaguya-sama..."

"HARDER!"

"PLEASE FUCK US HORNY SLUTS WITH PENISES OF NARUTO/SASUKE-KUN, Kaguya-sama KAGUYA!"

"VERY WELL!" Kaguya thrusted second time.

And again.

And again.

And again...!

Hinata and Sakura were drowning in the sea of pleasure that was caused by two thick shafts of their Kaguya-sama grinding deep inside their tight fleshes.

With every thrust of Kaguya's penises, the minds of Hinata and Sakura were slowly more and more filled with image of Rinne Sharingan, its Tomoe spinning gently, telling them only things they needed to know, making them succumbing under Kaguya's will more than they were already.

At the same time, on their foreheads started to appear the mark of Rinne Sharingan, showing the process of subjugating.

Only Kaguya was allowed to be on their mind.

Kaguya was their only light.

Only Kaguya can give them Eternal Pleasure.

Their whole reason of existence was to serve Kaguya.

Kaguya.

KAGUYA.

 **KAGUYA.**

* * *

Around the planet, where Infinite Orgy continued, the same thing happened with other women as they were filled with cocks of Zetsus.

Their minds were slowly more and more filled with image of Rinne Sharingan, its Tomoe spinning gently, telling them only things they needed to know, making them succumbing under Kaguya's will more than they were already.

Only Kaguya was allowed to be on their mind.

Kaguya was their only light.

Only Kaguya can give them Eternal Pleasure.

Their whole reason of existence was to serve Kaguya.

Kaguya.

KAGUYA.

 **KAGUYA.**

"KA-KAGUYA-SAMA!" Hinata screamed. "I-I'M CUMMING!"

"M-ME TOO!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm at my limit as well..." Kaguya breathed out. "Let's make it memorable, shall we?"

While still thrusting inside Hinata and Sakura, Kaguya made one-handed hand seal.

In a instant, all the minds of women and Zetsu were melded together.

They were ONE.

And they cummed as ONE.

And as the worldwide orgasm spread across the world, the minds of women completely succumbed under Kaguya's will.

There was no turning back now.

All of them were now Kaguya's.

There was only... Kaguya!

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were breathing hardly, as their pussies were filled with their Kaguya-sama's pearly, thick, warm seed.

On their foreheads glowed the mark of Rinne Sharingan, marking them as personal sex slaves of Kaguya.

But...

It was not enough.

"That was... Round 1." Kaguya smiled.

Her concubines prepared themselves.

"Time for Round 2."

And they continued with Infinite Orgy...

To all eternity...

For it will never be enough.

* * *

 _A/N: So... This happenes, when I woke up horny._

 _Spent entire Sunday writing this._

 _Couple of notes:_

 _1\. I absolutely LOATHED Mugen Tsukuyomi, when it happened in manga._

 _I'm not sure what it was that made me so mad... Probably the part with Shinju._

 _That summer, I was really, REALLY devastated... Well, I may exaggerate a bit, but I was still very upset._

 _I'm not real fan of "Darkest Hour"-moments, and to me, Mugen Tsukuyomi was that._

 _Well, weeks went by and we then reached the ending. I wasn't bothered by MT anymore..._

 _...Until anime reached it recently._

 _And this point you may ask, "But why then you wrote moment you hate so much?"_

 _Well... I must eventually move on about MT._

 _...And this way came in my mind first._

 _Truth to be told, had Hinata been with Team 7 the whole time, I MIGHT have hated MT less..._

 _Oh well._

 _Oh, and those who are wondering, the names of Ino's and Chōji's mothers in this fic are not canon._

 _2\. I haven't given up yet with Chronicles of Legends. I'll update as soon as I can._

 _3\. Length of this fic was not planned. I just wrote what came in my mind._

 _4\. This was my first time writing full length lemon fic, so it's not perfect by any means._

 _Let's wrap this up, shall we?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello there again!_

 _Now, while I wholly intended to keep It's never enough as a oneshot, since I didn't think I could add anything there, I then started to think..._

 _You may have noticed that in last chapter I used female characters of Naruto that were alive(for anime characters, if they were alive in the end of their respective arcs, I consider them alive during the Mugen Tsukuyomi)._

 _The_ _deceased female characters, on the other hand, were missing completely..._

 _Let's fix that, shall we?_

 _Without further ado, here's-_

* * *

 **IT'S NEVER ENOUGH 2: THE RISE OF MILF AND HOTTIES**

* * *

In the Konoha, Hokage Residence...

* * *

While it has been about a week since Infinite Orgy began, to women under Mugen Tsukuyomi it felt like eternity.

As it should.

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess, Demon and Protector of Eternal Peace, was enjoying the results of the peace she created inside the former office of Hokage.

Mainly, her personal concubines, Hinata and Sakura, had a privlige of sucking her divine twin cocks while they fingered their wet pussies.

At the same time, Kaguya could feel through Shinju the endless waves of orgasms from her Zetsu and the women whose wet fleshes were filled by the throbbing cocks of Zetsu's.

In other words, the Rabbit Goddess was contended.

And yet... She couldn't help but wonder that something was missing.

She decided to have a little conversation with her concubines.

"You really look so adorable, working my celestial cocks with your wet mouths." silver-haired goddess started. "I wonder if both of your mothers faces look so adorable as their mouths are filled with cocks of Zetsu as well..."

Sakura, as much as it hurted her, stopped and looked the Rabbit Goddess with smile. "Yes...Kaguya-sama... I'm sure my mother... has face of truly blissed woman... as her wet holes are getting filled with cocks..." She immediately took the whole length of Kaguya's cock in her mouth, her ache of

Hinata, however, had sad face, as she reluctantly released her goddess' cock from her mouth. "My mother... As well as Naruto-kun's mother... have passed away... Kaguya-sama... It pains me... that they can't experience... the true bliss that is your world... Kaguya-sama..." Even as she again quickly swallowed her Goddess' cock, her sad eyes remained on her face.

Kaguya patted Hinata's head. "Oh, I have told you, sad face does not suit you, my dear..." Rabbit Goddess then smiled. "How about I resurrect those two? Would that remove your sadness?"

Hinata looked at Kaguya, her look filled with surprise. Would her Kaguya-sama really do that?!

The Rabbit Goddess chuckled, as she read her bluenette concubine's thought. "Yes I would do that... And while I'm at it..." Kaguya turned to her other concubine and put her hand top of Sakura's head. "Is there someone you would like me to resurrect, to receive my bliss?"

Soon, the thougths of girl, that she met during her first serious mission, filled Sakura's mind. The girl that pretended to be boy, the girl who uses Hyōton, the girl who had to see her mother killed before her...

"I see... Haku, was it? I can certainly revive her, and her mother as well."

 _Let's see, how other feels..._

Through Shinju, Kaguya could feel that there were others, who wishes deep inside their consciousness', that their dead friends could join in the Infinite Orgy.

"That settles that." Kaguya decided. "I shall resurrect all those poor sould that haven't received my bliss!" Kaguya started to feel that nearing sensation of release. "But first..."

Kaguya looked her concubines. "You not only gave me good idea, but you also pleasured me with your mouths greatly..."

After hearing that, Hinata and Sakura doubled their efforts.

"Here's... Your... REWARD!" Kaguya grunted as she released her seed inside her concubines mouths, who started to swallow all the cum.

* * *

In the field outside of Konoha...

* * *

Kaguya, with Hinata and Sakura, were standing the edge of large field.

The place for large task of resurrection.

"Now, first I shall prepare vessels for the souls I'm about to awake..." Kaguya muttered as she mad a hand seal.

As the ground started to shake, up from it rosed dozens of human shaped dolls made of earth.

"Now..." Kaguya clapped her hands together, while her Rinne Sharingan turned from red to light purple.

" **外道** **·輪廻** **天生の術, Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!** "

Behind Kaguya rose the King of Hell, who opened its mouth wide open. Very soon the green lights flew from its mouth to dolls.

As the dolls started glow with green light, their shape were also turning to more human. Finally, after hour of resurrecting women from various time periods, Kaguya released the technique and looked the results of her work.

Dozens of women were standing on the former empty field, first a bit dazed, but soon they started to realize that they were in fact alive. Various comments were heard, like:

"What the-"

"I'm... Alive? But how...?"

"What is going on...?"

After that, the women soon realized that they were also naked. But before they could comment on that, Kaguya decided to make her move.

"Welcome, my children, back to world of living!" The Rabbit Goddess announced loudly, getting the attention of women.

"Huh? Who are you and what ya want, -ttebane?" Beautiful woman with red hair and violet eyes asked very loudly. Kaguya regonized her as Uzumaki Kushina, the mother of Ashura's latest reincarnation. Next to her was equally beautiful woman, who looked like older Hinata, making her without doubt Hyūga Hinami. On the other side of Kuhina was also beautiful woman, whose look resembled the the latest reincarnation of Indra.

"I am the one who awoke you from your deep sleep. Ōtsutsuki Kaguya is my name. As for what I want..." Kaguya smiled. "I would like you to pay attention to the Moon."

The resurrected women looked up and saw red Moon with image of Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan.

"And why's tha-"

The Moon started shine with bright light, capturing the attention of every women.

They couldn't took their eyes from Moon with enchanting light and soon, the sclerae and irides of their eyes turned from usual colors to light purple, with black pupil and rings that spread over the eyes.

All women now stood in attention, their mouths slightly open.

"Now, would Kushina-san, Hinami-san and Mikoto-san come here?"

The three hypnotized women obeyed and walked next to Kaguya.

"All that leaves is to connect rest of you to Shinju." Kaguya smiled as she made hand seal. From the closest gigantic root of Shinju, a dozens of wood tentacles rain descended down to rest of women under the genjutsu, inserting them through neck.

While nothing happen to older women, those of younger age started to grow, their legs getting longer, their hips getting wider, their breasts growing rounder and rounder.

One of them, however, had much more interesting result. The girl with red hair, not older than 14, had a tattoo on her neck, and as soon as she was connected to Shinju, as her body grew, her tattoo spread across her body, turning her skin brown and on her head grew a set of horns. Even her Rinnegan turned more darker.

After every women were connected and younger ones bodies were the bodies of adults, Kaguya snapped her fingers.

Numerous Zetsu appeared from the ground, surrounding the resurrected women.

"My Zetsu, before for you are the women that I have resurrected to enjoy the Infinite Orgy." Kaguya smirked. "Give them welcome they deserve."

After that, Zetsu closed in to women, prepared to fulfil Kaguya's order fully.

* * *

Yuki Haku was having threesome with two Zetsu, her pussiy and filled with cocks and her breasts sucked by front-Zetsu and back-Zetsu kissing her, while Hyōka, her mother, was fucked from behind by one Zetsu, her mouth drooling as big cock continue thrusting her wet pussy..

" _Zabuza-san...! Naruto-kun...!_ "

"I love you... Darling...!"

Uzumaki Miko was gangbanged by group of Zetsu, her mouth busy sucking cocks, her breasts fondeled, her pussy and ass filled with cocks and even her red hair marked with cum.

" _Hashirama's... Wood Clones..!_ "

Uzumaki Fusō and Uzumaki Kagura, mothers of Nagato and Karin respectfully, were in 69-postion, as they were licking cocks of Zetsu, who were thrusting pussies of Uzumaki women.

"Ise...!"

"Darling...!"

Senju Tōka and Uchiha Naori were having threesome with one Zetsu, their wet pussies rubbing its throbbing cock.

" **I'm sharing cock with** Uchiha/Senju **... And it feels good...!** "

Hyūga Niji, Neji's mother was screaming as her pussy was ravaged by one Zetsu.

"Let's make another child... Hizashi...!"

Sarutobi Biwako was gangbanged by group of Zetsu.

"Hiruzen's... Shadow Clones...!"

Nohara Rin was having threesome with two Zetsu, their cocks piercing her pussy and ass.

"Kakashi...! Obito...!"

Yakushi Nonō was surrounded by ring of Zetsu as they released their cum all over her body.

"All the best cocks I had...! Around the Five Shinobi Nations...!"

Kurama Uroko was fucked ver hard by one Zetsu.

"Murakumo...!"

Karura, Gaara's mother, was on missionary position with one Zetsu, its throbbing cock deep inside of her wet pussy.

"Let's make a fourth child... Rasa...!"

Pakura of Shakuton was fucked from behind by one Zetsu, while she was stroking cocks of two Zetsu.

"My pussy... Scorching hot...!"

Mabui was getting anal from one Zetsu, her ass filled by its cum.

"Raikage-sama's... Fat cock...! Inside my... Tight ass...!"

Kamizuri Suzumebachi was getting her ass filled by cock of one Zetsu.

"Shit...! So big...!"

Miru and Suiren, kunoichi of Kirigakure, had their breasts wrapped around the cock of one Zetsu.

"Kisame-senpai...!"

"Garyū...!"

Ringo Ameyuri was gangbanged by seven Zetsu, six of them around her as they released their cum on her face and one of them thrusting deep in her pussy.

"Getting coverd by... Cums of all the Swordsmen...! And fucked by... that Omoi kid...!"

Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya and Kagerō of Fūma Clan were surrounded by their own groups of Zetsu: Kin was fucked from behind by Zetsu as it grabbed thightly on her long hair while two Zetsu were stroked by her, Tayuya was throatfucked by one Zetsu while it held on Tayuya's horns as other Zetsu's cock was deep in her pussy and Kagerō was receiving cums from ring of Zetsu.

"YES...! FUCK ME...! LIKE A SLUT...! I AM...!"

" _The cock of Orochimaru-sama...! Fucking my throat...! And other cock... Fucking my slutty cunt...!_ "

"Fūma Clan..! Shall prosper...! Once again...!"

Nii Yugito of Kumo and Fū of Taki were back-to-back, their wet pussies filled with cocks of two Zetsu.

"Bee...! Your fat cock...!"

"Shibuki...!"

Konan was fucked in her pussy and ass by two Zetsu, while Fuyō and Suiren were sucking Konan's breasts as their pussies were filled with cocks of Zetsu and Ajisai, now having orange hair, was getting her pussy licked by Konan and at same time was sucking cock of Zetsu.

 _"Nagato...! Yahiko...!_ "

" _We're sucking... The breasts of the Angel...!_ "

" _I'm getting licked... By the Angel...! And sucking... The cock of God...!_ "

Hisame of Amegakure was giving titjob to one Zetsu.

"Suien...!"

Natsuhi of Hoshigakure was riding one Zetsu, as it grabbed her breasts.

"Hotarubi...!"

Kujaku of Takumi Village was speared by the cock of one Zetsu.

"Seimei-sama's 'sword'...! Inside my tight 'scabbard'...!"

Kakuyoku Fubuki was filled by cock of one Zetsu.

"Dotō-sama...!"

Ranke, Kamira and Fugai gave ass job to one very lucky Zetsu.

"Haido-sama's...Cock...!"

Karenbana was sucking cock of one Zetsu.

" _Ishidate's... Rock hard cock...!_ "

Fūka, Fuen and Tōu of Twelve Shinobi Guardian wrapped their breasts around one Zetsu, while their pussies and asses were filled with cocks of Zetsu.

" _Kyūbi-boy... So rough...!_ "

" _Furido's... delicious cock...!_ "

" _Getting fucked by... the rest of Twelve Shinobi Guardian...!_ "

Miroku, former Head Priestess of Land of Demons, was getting her ass filled by cock of Zetsu, as other Zetsu was licking her wet pussy.

"I'm getting fucked... so dirty way... And I feel... SO GOOD...!"

Shizuku and Ni were kissing while laying top of each other, as one Zetsu was rubbing its cock between their wet pussies.

" _Yomi-sama...!_ "

" _Hiroku-sama...!_ "

Sāra, former queen of Rōran, was sucking cock of one Zetsu as two other Zetsu filled her pussy and ass with their cocks, while Sēramu, her mother, was in missionary position with one Zetsu.

" _Naruto...!_ "

"Darling...!"

Ryūzetsu's wet mouth and pussy were filled with cocks of two Zetsu.

" _Muku...! Naruto...!_ "

* * *

With Kaguya and rest...

* * *

Kaguya looked the sight of resurrected women fucked hard by Zetsu, making her very horny.

"Let us skip the teasing and go straight to the point, shall we?" Kaguya looked her concubines and three MILF. "Hinata, you shall take good care of Kushina. Sakura, you get to please Mikoto. Kushina and Mikoto, you will obey Hinata and Sakura respectfully. As for you, Hinami, you will be all mine..." The Rabbit Goddess purred as she gave commands.

"Yes, Kaguya-sama!" Hinata and Sakura obeyed and went to their respective MILF, while making a hand seal. Soon between the legs of two concubines of Rabbit Goddess grew a long, thick, throbbing cock.

Soon, Hinata was fucking Kushina in missionary position while kissing her at the same.

" _I'm fucking Naruto-kun's mother with the cock that Kaguya-sama bestowed me... And kissing her...!_ "

" _I'm getting fucked and kissed by Hinami's daughter, who has a cock..._ "

" ** _And I feel so GOOD...!_** "

Meanwhile Sakura was fucking Mikoto from behind, also kissing her at the same time.

" _I'm fucking Sasuke-kun's mother with_ _the cock that Kaguya-sama bestowed me... And kissing her...!_ "

" _I'm getting fucked and kissed by Mebuki's daughter, who has a cock...!_ "

" ** _And I feel so GOOD...!_** "

While this was going on, Hinami's pussy and ass was filled by Kaguya's twin cocks, both of them moving at divine speed.

"Ah, yes...! Your pussy and ass... Are so tight...! Hinami...! Just like...! Your daughter...!"

"I'm so... Honored...! That my pussy and ass...! Pleases you...! Kaguya-sama!"

After the long moment filled with hard fucking, Kaguya, Hinata and Sakura felt that they were close to cum.

"Kaguya-sama... I'm about to cum..." Hinata moaned.

"Me too... Kaguya-sama..." Sakura's voice trembled.

"As am I, my little concubines..." Kaguya whispered. "Let's put them back-to-back..."

Soon Hinami, Kushina and Mikoto were back-to-back, all three MILF feeling the speed of thrustings getting faster and faster.

"Now..." Kaguya started.

"Here-" Hinata continued.

"-We-" Sakura finished.

" **-CUM!** " All three grunted as they released their seed while at the same time .

The mouths of Hinami, Kushina and Mikoto were drooling as they felt their wet, trembling pussies filled with thick, warm cum of the three dickgirls.

During this moment of orgasm, on the foreheads of Hinami, Kushina and Mikoto appeared the mark of Rinne Sharingan, same that was on foreheads of Hinata and Sakura, marking them as personal sex slaves of Kaguya.

"A moment of rest..." Kaguya breathed out. "And then we continue with round 2..."

The res was over quickly and soon sounds of moaning and slapping wet fleshes were heard as Rabbit Goddess and her five concubines continued the Infinite Orgy...

* * *

Jutsu/Technique:

*外道·輪廻天生の術, Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu(Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)

-Type: Dōjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu

-The greatest Reincarnation Ninjutsu used through Rinnegan. Normally the user will die after performing the technique, however, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya is sole expection.

* * *

 _A/N: Alright, got that wrapped up._

 _Here's the names that I gave to nameless mothers of Naruto:_

 _Hyūga Hinami(_ _日向_ _ヒナミ, comes from 妃波, which means "queen of waves")_

 _Hyūga Niji(_ _日向_ _ニジ, comes from 虹, which means "rainbow")_

 _Yuki Hyōka(_ _雪_ _氷華, which means "ice flower")_

 _Uzumaki Kagura(_ _うずまき_ _香羅, where first kanji is same as first kanji of Karin's name and it means "perfume")_

 _I will probably use them in my other fanfics._

 _Please review! :)_


End file.
